The Christmas Wish
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Barricade has a secret he wants a certain Autobot leader; so he makes a Christmas wish but will he get his wish and can Wheelie help him? Or will Soundwave interfere and try to injure the unsuspecting Autobot leader first?


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Summary: Barricade has a secret he wants a certain Autobot leader; so he makes a Christmas wish but will he get his wish and can Wheelie help him? Or will Soundwave interfere and try to injure the unsuspecting Autobot leader first?

Rated T for wiggle room

Fandom – BayVerse

Optimus Prime/Barricade

The Christmas Wish

Chapter One

**(In a deserted parking lot)**

A lone police car was parked and waiting for someone, that would be helping him with a very important problem. The cop car waited for what seemed liked hours, until what looked like a small toy remote controlled truck raced toward the police cruiser.

"You're late Wheelie…." Snarled the cruiser as it suddenly broke apart forming the deadly Decepticon hunter Barricade.

"Don't flatten me okay, I am here ain't I?" Wheelie remarked.

"Do you have the information I needed?" he demanded.

"Yeah Optimus will be heading down this deserted road; so you can do what you want on this road and talk to him." Wheelie remarked as Barricade nodded.

"Thanks Wheelie…" Barricade replied.

Wheelie was silent, and then asked an important question.

"You're gonna defect ain't you?" Wheelie asked.

"I have to if I am ever going to win him…" Barricade replied.

Wheelie smiled then.

"I hope you can pull it off, Cade; though this is the time of year to do it." Wheelie said.

Barricade glanced at the little minibot and frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"It's Christmas and this is the time of year when humans say miracles happen." Wheelie said as Barricade just merely looked at the little minibot.

"Then I guess I need all the help I can get, don't I?" Barricade said.

"Yeah, you do…." Wheelie replied.

However neither Wheelie nor Barricade were aware of a third party listening in and plotting a devastating plan to destroy the Autobot leader; while he was traveling down said deserted roadway.

::::…. Logical move now, destroy Autobot leader once and for all…:::: Soundwave said more to himself than anyone else.

**(Several hours later on the deserted road)**

Optimus who was unsuspecting of the attack drove down the road listening to Christmas music. Sam had talked to Optimus about the meaning of Christmas, and why humans celebrate it. It was quite interesting to Optimus the different holidays that humans celebrating.

Ironhide however couldn't grasp the whole Santa Claus concept and wanted to blow him up. It made Optimus chuckle to say the least, Ironhide always put a smile on his face.

Optimus was listening to a Christmas song 'Do you hear what I hear'; when he was suddenly ambushed by both Shockwave and Soundwave taking the Autobot leader completely by surprise.

The fight was brutal and the snow on the ground didn't help matters either. Soundwave sent Laserbeak after Optimus as well, but when Optimus destroyed Laserbeak slicing his energon blade right through the treacherous Cybertronian bird; Soundwave was furious.

Soundwave and Shockwave advanced their attack; until the Autobot leader finally collapsed onto the ground. The ground shook as the Autobot leader landed on the ground fighting stasis lock. They knew his wounds would offline him, if the freezing cold didn't do it first. Shockwave and Soundwave as much as they wanted to watch Optimus perish were finding that their own systems did not like the snow and ice either. They ended up retreating when their own systems started to malfunction from the bitter cold.

"He will not survive, the logical thing to do now is retreat and be able to finish off the other Autobots without their leader they will be defenseless." Soundwave replied as they left a defeated Optimus Prime on the ground.

Optimus groaned, and tried to desperately crawl to shelter and conceal his badly broken body. Energon seeped onto the pure white snow, while the severely injured Autobot leader desperately tried to drag his body to shelter.

Optimus was no fool; he knew his odds were pretty slim of survival. He knew no one knew his position, and as weak as he was he would never survive. He was cold his systems were shutting down; this time when he went offline he wouldn't be returning. He prayed that his men could carry on without him, because right now he knew by morning he would be offline.

He allowed his radio to play the comforting Christmas music; he listened to the words of the Christmas song 'Oh Holy night'. He didn't want to die, he really didn't he wanted to live.

**(Where Barricade and Wheelie were)**

Barricade had revved his engine and started down the strip of deserted road, he figured Optimus should have been there by now. So he decided to investigate and it was then he happened onto the spot where the battle had taken place.

Barricade suddenly picked up Optimus' signature, but it was very weak.

"What is it…?" Wheelie asked.

"It's Optimus and his energy signature is low, he is close by." Barricade replied.

Barricade transformed, and walked until he found the flamed Autobot leader huddled in the snow shivering. Barricade reached Optimus noticing how his optics were dim; he never looked up just groaned and shivered.

"Will he be okay?" Wheelie asked.

"Not if we don't stop his energon from seeping out of those wounds, plus we need to get his systems warm." Barricade replied as he opened Optimus' chest plates finding the Prime's spark flickering. "No, I will not allow him to offline." Barricade snarled.

Barricade allowed his own chest plates to open up exposing his own spark. The Shock trooper moved closer to the Autobot leader wanting him to sense the safety of another spark close by.

"…C….o….l…d…" was all Optimus could say.

Wheelie watched as Optimus' spark sensing the warmth and safety of another spark nearby moved toward it. It wrapped possessively around the spark accepting what Barricade was giving.

"He's low on energon, but I can't feed him until I patch up these wounds first." Barricade replied.

"Okay, do you need me to do anything?" Wheelie asked.

Barricade thought for a moment, he was no Ratchet or Hook for that matter. Optimus needed a medic, but he needed to get someone who could talk to the other Autobots without having them slag him at the same time.

"Ladiesman217 and his femme can you contact them?" Barricade asked.

"Okay I can send a commlink to his guardian while you patch him up." Wheelie said as he did just that.

Barricade glanced down at the gaping hole in Optimus' chest, and then his optics traveled down to the way his one servo hung useless at his side. Barricade's anger flared at the punishment Optimus suffered obviously at the hands of several Decepticons.

"Optimus…?" Barricade said.

Silence…

"Can you hear me….?" Barricade asked.

The only response he received from Optimus were moans of agony. He touched Optimus' face plates, while he continued to feed Prime's spark with his own.

"I know you hurt, I'm trying to stabilize your spark first alright?" Barricade replied as Wheelie rolled over.

The look on Wheelie's face bothered Barricade slightly, he didn't like things to complicate his plans not one bit.

"What's wrong…?" Barricade asked.

"Bumblebee said he couldn't get through to anyone at the base, because of the storm. I gave him our location he, Sam and the warrior goddess are coming." Wheelie said as Barricade growled.

Barricade ran his clawed hand over the Prime's face.

"Don't you give up you slagging flaming brat, this is nothing do you hear me!" Barricade roared.

Optimus moaned, but jumped at the Barricade's tone of voice. Barricade's spark strengthened around Optimus' spark, Optimus onlined his optics slightly but whether he truly knew what and who he was seeing was unclear.

"I am not going to let you just perish out here, Optimus." Barricade replied.

It was clear to Barricade that Optimus was severely incoherent, but what bothered Barricade was the severe cold which could damage Optimus' systems.

However Barricade needed somewhere to take Optimus away from the bitter cold and snow. It was then he heard a vehicle pull up and saw Bumblebee approaching with his two human charges.

Bumblebee transformed as soon as Sam and Mikaela climbed out of his vehicle form. Bumblebee hurried over to Optimus who was like a mech creator to him.

"Is he alright?" Bumblebee asked as Sam and Mikaela ran up.

"Who attacked him…?" Sam asked.

"I am not sure we found him like this, we didn't see the battle." Barricade said.

Sam looked at Optimus and then at Bumblebee, his eyes watering.

"Will he be okay?" Sam asked.

"We need some place to take him. It has to be warm the cold is not good for his systems not at all." Barricade replied.

Mikaela snapped her fingers, and then hit Sam in his arm making him growl at her.

"Owww…..!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh don't be such a baby, that didn't hurt." She snapped.

"Okay look enough, we need to hurry or he won't survive." Barricade snarled as he and Bumblebee took hold of Optimus and carried him following Mikaela to a deserted warehouse.

Once there Barricade was able to concentrate on patching Optimus up as best he could. Sam and Mikaela sat watching Barricade both wondering why Barricade had a change in heart.

"Why are you saving him?" Sam asked in a weird tone.

Silence….

"I want to defect…" was all he said.

"It's more than that….." Bumblebee remarked.

Barricade never moved, he couldn't his attention needed to be on Optimus not Bumblebee or the humans.

"If you must know I care about him, I would like for us to be….." Barricade stopped in mid sentence then.

Silence….

"Sparkmates…?" Bumblebee asked.

Silence….

"Yes sparkmates….." Barricade said.

Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee glanced at Barricade and then at Optimus.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Sam asked.

Barricade never missed a beat, he answered without shame without faltering.

"Yes, I do…." He replied. "I wouldn't be trying to save his life if I didn't care what happened to him." Barricade snapped.

"Who did this to him, these are nasty wounds." Mikaela asked.

"It was Decepticons and when I learn exactly who it was, they will wish I didn't." Barricade snapped.

Barricade worked on Optimus' wounds never stopping once, He had Bumblebee hold down Optimus a few times when he knew the flamed bot would move.

Sam and Mikaela still couldn't believe Barricade was risking everything to save Optimus. Wheelie however explained the real reason shocking the two humans completely with his words.

"He cares for Optimus and wants a relationship with him." Wheelie explained as both humans sat there dumbfounded by the turn of events now.

"What…?" Sam asked shocked.

"Is that so hard for you to understand, ladiesman217?" Barricade finally asked.

Sam lowered his gaze, but then looked up once more.

"It's just…." Sam started to say, until Optimus' moans cut him short. "Will he be okay?" Sam asked.

"He needs a medic, I can only do so much for him but this slagging storm will only make matters worse for him." Barricade replied softly.

Optimus looked warily toward Barricade, he winced and moved his good hand toward the shock trooper.

"…..Thank ..You for trying to …save me…" Optimus whispered.

Barricade looked at the hand, which was outstretched but trembling with pain.

"I am not letting you offline save your words, Prime." Barricade snarled.

Optimus smiled sadly and let his hand fall back down. He wanted to purge his tanks, he was feeling so rotten.

"I am not letting you die, do you hear me Optimus." Barricade remarked as he leaned in once more going to work trying to patch the Autobot leader up.

Optimus offlined his optics, while Barricade continued to patch him up. Optimus was tired, in agony, and he was cold. Bumblebee stayed by his leader's side as well, he watched as Barricade continued to patch and clean out wounds.

(Several hours later)

Optimus was recharging along with Wheelie, Bumblebee and his charges. Barricade however was online and doing of all things…praying.

"I know I am the last Cybertronian you would expect to talk to you, but I need one of your miracles. Wheelie said the humans here on this planet at this time of year pray for miracles. Well I am asking for one, it's not for me its for Optimus. He is really badly injured and I am afraid he will offline. He means so much to his Autobots, NEST and these two humans younglings and ….. he means everything to me. I am not sure what else to do for him please if you can help bring a miracle, I would be rather grateful." Barricade prayed as he looked down at Optimus and leaned down to kiss the Prime's lip plates. "You've got to pull through this…" Barricade whispered.

"You just sent the prayer request buster give it time, have some faith will ya…." A new voice replied as Barricade spun around.

…..

Barricade stared at the human looking at him, he showed absolutely no fear; which struck him as odd to say the least.

"Who are you…?" Barricade asked.

"I am here to talk to you, your trying to change and make amends for your past sins not just Primus can see that." The man replied.

"That doesn't answer my question, who are you?" Barricade asked.

He smiled confusing Barricade slightly.

"If you must know my name is Gabriel I am an Arch Angel to the Lord of this world and universe. The Allspark created you and your race, but it was my Lord that created everything else. I believe you asked for a miracle for Optimus Prime, you shall get your miracle and then some." Gabriel said as a bright light flashed causing Barricade to cover his optics.

When he uncovered them Gabriel was gone, but in his place standing there was Frenzy looking quite dazzled.

"Frenzy….?" Barricade asked softly as Frenzy looked up and then back down at the severely injured Prime.

"…Prime hurt badly…" Frenzy said moving closer.

"Yeah he is, Frenzy; how are you online you were offline?" Barricade asked in a bewildered tone of voice.

"…..Primus brought me back, Cade for you…." Frenzy said as he saw the way Barricade tended to the injured Autobot leader. "Barricade…..cares for Autobot leader?" asked Frenzy tilting his head to the side.

"Yes Frenzy, I do…." He replied.

"Okay, Frenzy help…."

Barricade was definitely shocked Frenzy used to be a dangerous little minibot, but now he was so much different than he remembered.

But then again, Barricade had done his far share of killing Autobots in the past as well. He looked down at Optimus, and prayed the Autobot leader could find it in his spark to forgive him.

"I hope you can forgive me Optimus…" Barricade replied running his claw over the Prime's face.

Barricade sighed; and then turned to see Bumblebee walking up.

"The commlink is working now I gave them our location, so NEST is on its way with a C-17 to fly Optimus back home to the base…" Bumblebee started to say until they heard a noise.

"That is not acceptable Optimus Prime must be eliminated at once….."

Everyone turned to see Soundwave and Shockwave in the doorway.

Barricade's main weapon was activated; Frenzy also took a fighting stance to protect the downed Prime. Bumblebee also took his canons out, while his battle mask went into place.

"Resisting will be pointless and illogical…." Soundwave sounded to say until he was attacked by Barricade.

"SHUT UP ALREADY…!" Barricade exclaimed as he laid once more into Soundwave.

Barricade had a job to do and that was keeping Optimus alive and online, he wouldn't allow Soundwave or Shockwave to win.

Barricade's fighting became more aggressive and more dangerous. There was a reason Megatron had Barricade on his team in the beginning Barricade was focused and he was deadly.

"This is illogical why are you protecting him?" Soundwave demanded.

"I care about him and you will not offline him not while I still have a spark inside of me." Barricade snarled slamming Soundwave against the wall.

Silence…..

"Say goodnight Soundwave!" Barricade snarled as he slammed his fist into Soundwave's chest and ripped his spark out of his chest killing Soundwave instantly.

Barricade smirked at the one optic Con, and then he tackled him bringing him down and slaying him as well.

After the battle Barricade collapsed near Optimus and curled up near the battered Prime.

"No one messes with my Autobot leader….." he snarled.

"Your Autobot leader…..?" Bee asked.

"MY Autobot leader…" he repeated as they heard sounds behind them and found shocked Autobots and humans standing there.

Everyone looked wide eyed at the two mangled corpses of Soundwave and Shockwave, Lennox glanced at Bumblebee who shrugged and pointed toward Barricade.

"He protected Optimus the whole time…" Bumblebee said.

"I'll be damned…." Lennox replied.

"Wait a sec!" Sam finally exclaimed.

Silence…

"What is it….?" Barricade asked.

"How did Frenzy come, he wasn't there before?" Sam asked as Wheelie watched Barricade.

"I made a special prayer for Optimus to survive, and an arch angel came he said his name was Gabriel." Cade answered as everyone's mouth hung open in shock not wanting to believe, but having to believe something had happened to change Barricade that night.

"Christmas miracle….." Mikaela said.

"I think there were several tonight you saved his life Barricade." Ratchet replied.

Ironhide walked up toward Barricade and extended his servo.

"You're alright Barricade…" Ironhide said as he accepted the gesture from the older bot.

"Thanks…" Cade said as Ironhide nodded.

"You're welcome….." Ironhide said punching Barricade in his servo. "You done good…" Ironhide replied using off kilter grammar as always, but you don't correct Ironhide not if you wanted to live.

**(Several weeks later and Christmas eve)**

Optimus was waiting for his official release from the medical bay, when Barricade walked in to check on him.

"Hey how are you?" Cade asked.

"Much better thank you…" he said.

"I'm glad….." Cade said.

Silence…

"You saved my life, thank you…" Optimus replied.

"Your life is worth saving…" Cade said.

Optimus' optics dimmed, and then brightened.

"Why…..?" Optimus asked as Barricade looked up and smiled.

"Because I care about you more than you realize…" Cade said. "I know I have done evil things in the past but I want to leave my past and start over with you and the Autobots." Barricade said.

"So you want to defect…?" Optimus asked smirking slightly.

Silence…

"Well yes but there is more to it than that…" Cade said.

Optimus put one long leg over the other still smirking.

"Really such as…..?" Optimus replied.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" Cade asked.

"Oh yes Cade, I am it's not every day I get such a hot mech hitting on me." Optimus said with a sly wink.

Silence…

"Alright….."

Silence….

"I am crazy about you alright there I said it…." Barricade said.

"See that wasn't that hard was it?" Optimus asked as Barricade growled and pounced on Optimus kissing him.

"Merry Christmas, Optimus…." Cade said after their lip plates parted.

"Merry Christmas Cade, thank you for saving me…" Optimus said as Barricade started to kiss him once more proving to his leader, prime and future mate Christmas really was the season for miracles….


End file.
